


pretty smooth

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: Goro likes to surprise Ryuji at times.Ryuji doesn't know when Goro became this smooth.





	pretty smooth

**Author's Note:**

> [what's "kiss ryuji day"?](http://noctilin.tumblr.com/post/169910895585/my-p5-planner-weekly-spreads-and-charm-for-the)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> in philippine standard time, kiss ryuji day was yesterday, but yesterday was my graduation so i had no time to write. anyway smorch the best boy

It was a fine, sunny day in Shibuya, the kind of weather that everyone enjoys because it's not too hot, not too cold either. It's sunny, but there was a cool breeze blowing about the streets.

It was a fine, sunny day in Shibuya, and on fine, sunny days, Ryuji's mouth runs with a little less constraint.

"And you know how Futaba does that anime glasses thing? Like the light reflects on her specs then she pushes them up, that kinda thing?"

"Mhm."

"So yeah, she did that, and she had this big, shit-eating grin on her face! The nerve of her, honestly!"

"Uhuh..."

"Then she was about to tell Akira about my effing screw-up behind the Le Blanc counter. I mean, it's not really  _my_ fault, cause  _she's_ the one who suggested that I try making some coffee anyway."

"Mm, yeah."

Ryuji paused. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You even listening?"

They were in a small cafe tucked away in an alley near the shopping district. The cafe had a rather homey feeling, with intricate porcelain tea sets displayed on wooden floating shelves, some dusty-looking cookbooks, and motivational quotes hanging on the walls. Ryuji suggested that they could've just stayed at Le Blanc, but Goro insisted on this cafe, partially because he liked the coffee here.

(The other part was because he wanted to do something, but was around 90% sure that Ryuji would jump back a mile at the mere suggestion.)

Goro smiled, his face settling into his usual calm demeanour. His charming, Detective Prince face that he puts on when he's on TV that makes his fangirls fawn over him. "Of course I was," he said courteously. "When you visited Le Blanc yesterday, Futaba dared you to try and replicate Akira's favourite coffee blend to surprise him, but that ended rather terribly in a manner that you've decided not to divulge, and almost had your cover blown when Futaba nearly told Akira about your failure."

Then he leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles, his perfect smile still on his face, though this time it was bordering into downright predatory. "Am I right?"

When did Goro even become so smooth?

Ryuji's ears went pink at the closer proximity. "Annoyingly so," he huffed, his eyes darting away from Goro's steady gaze. "A-Anyway, as I was saying--"

"Wait."

Goro pointed a gloved finger at Ryuji's nose. Or rather, near Ryuji's nose.

"You got dirt on your face."

"Nah, don't mind it," Ryuji said, waving Goro's finger away. "Anyway, Futaba was _bouta_ tell Akira, but then-- _what are you doing_?"

Goro's finger flicked at something on Ryuji's face, and seemingly grew more irritated. Whatever proverbial dirt was on Ryuji's face didn't seem to come off so easily.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Come closer. And stay still."

"Why?"

"Just." Goro placed both of his hands on Ryuji's face, in an effort to keep him from moving around too much. "Stay still, please?"

Ryuji said nothing, and let Goro do his thing. Using his thumb, he flicked again at the same spot. He seemed to have permanently removed the nuisance on Ryuji's face, because he sighed in satisfaction.

"Done now?"

"Not quite."

Goro inched forward, so much so that their noses were almost touching. Ryuji's eyes widened, and attempted to pull away, but Goro's grip on his face was iron. His cheeks grew warm, and resigned himself to just closing his eyes, shielding himself from public scrutiny.

Then, there was a quick softness that came just as easily as it left. Ryuji's eyes snapped open to see Goro retracting his hands to their original position. Ryuji's cheeks still burned, and he'd very much like to believe it's out of indignation rather than embarrassment.

"T-That's it?!"

Goro cocked his head innocently. "Why, do you want more?"

Alright, Goro Akechi has reached a new, all-time record for being absolutely insufferable.

"Can I continue my story now?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> find me
> 
> tumblr: almightytrashcan.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @stabby_sisiw


End file.
